


Friday nights

by Galaxywhisks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxywhisks/pseuds/Galaxywhisks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights between Stiles and Derek. (Im really bad at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday nights

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a short sterek drabble and is probably really bad but oh well. I've written about other ships before and they all turned out horrible, so im hoping this is at least okay.

Every Friday night -since Stiles turned 19-at exactly 11:30pm Derek and Stiles would meet at the preserve. They would usually sit under the moonlight talking, kissing, enjoying each others company. 

As Stiles trudged through the preserve in a white t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans and grey sneakers he finally stumbled across his boyfriend. With a grin on his face he slowly walked up behind Derek who was sitting on the damp grass and placed his arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek and resting his head on Derek's left shoulder. 

"Hey sourwolf" Stiles murmured. "Hey" Derek whispered back. Both gazing over the sight of Beacon Hills lit up in the night sky. Stiles quickly placed himself on Derek's lap, hearing a grunt coming from his mouth. Now with a better view he could tell Derek had on a black henley, jeans and sneakers. 

While studying what Derek was wearing Stiles soon felt the touch of hands on his back and muscly arms bringing him in towards his chest. With his own arms still around his boyfriends neck, cuddling into his warmth Derek pecked him on the mouth twice, earning a small smile from both men. "I love you" Derek said while pulling Stiles' head towards his right shoulder, arms still wrapped tight around his lover, not wanting to let him go. "I love you too" Stiles let out in a hushed voice. 

These nights were the best. When they could just be together and not worrying about any supernatural disaster going on. Holding each other, knowing that they would always be there for one another.


End file.
